black moon
by easypeasypumpkinpeasypumpkinpi
Summary: 16 year old Astrid has been running for her life since she found out she was different. Even more different than her en she meets Neco, someone like her who may give her something else to run from.T for swearing
1. there here

**Okay... So this is my first story, having no clue how to work the other side of fanfiction.I decided to take up writing at 10:30 at night when I though of this. I hope it's good and you like Ash by the way**

 _Oh my God_ I think as I hear the hissing and rustling in my backyard. _There here_.I try to stay as still as possible, knowing that they can sense movement. As I see a silhouette cross my window I know I need to run soon. _They know I'm here_. As they start moving to the front yard I jump out of bed silently and get dress in my combat boots, a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.

 _This will help_ I think as I pull my knives over my head and pull on my leather gloves. I quietly open my window and shut it after climbing onto the roof. _B_ _ig jump,_ I think looking down to the ground. _Good thing I've done it before_.I take a running start on my roof like I've done millions of times and jump off landing on the ground silently.

I take off running and start running into the woods behind my house as I here the hissing and snapping telling me know that they've seen me. I continue running until I'm running fast enough. _Here goes nothing_. I start to feel my fingers twist and grow, my face changing, my legs becoming stronger. _Even when I'm running for my life again I still love this._ I see better now and here them behind me _shit_ I think _there gaining_.

I feel my powerful legs and arms as I run toward the border.I'm almost there, just then one catches my back leg and sends me tumbling to the ground and across the border. I whimper in pain as I feel the blood seeping out from the long gashes there claws corners me,and I hear a loud growl see my pursuers look up and hiss. The last thing I see is a big black wolf jump at the demons,than black.

 **I hope you like it. Im still getting used to this, so...**

 **~ash**


	2. who are you?

As I regain consciousness, I wonder why my room smells like dirt. _won't be the first time._ Everthing suddenly came rushing back. _Running-hissing- forest rushing by-pain-the black wolf._ Wait. There's someone else here. As I open my eyes, the first thing I see is sliver. As my vision focuses, I take my time in viewing my surroundings before I have to look at the silver eyes. Im in a small clearing in the forest where the trees made a canopy over the ground. My ears take in the small details my eyes can't see. No cars honking, birds and the tinkling of a stream a little ways away. There's a blanket on the far end of the clearing with a canteen and a pair of clothes hanging in the I finished assessing my surroundings I turn back to the silver eyes. They belong to a boy, or teenager, around 18 with shaggy black hair and pale skin. As I look at him I notice he has a pierced ear and lip. "You have a nasty cut on your leg. While you were unconscious I wrapped your leg but it still needs to be cleaned." "Where am I?" My voice comes out raspy and horse. "Here, have some water." The man helps me sit up against a tree and hands me a flask of water I drink eagerly. After I finish off the water, I try again. "Where am I?" I ask, please to find that my voice is working again. "Your in the forest about a mile from the highway. What were you running from anyway?" _What do I say? Yeah I was running through the woods at one in the morning because I was being chased by demons._ Just then I started coughing and he rushed to get me more water. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me right now." He says as I drink the water. "Who are you and why are you living in the woods? And where's hat wolf?" I ask, wwondering if that wolf was... _No. You aren't thinking that. It was probably a hallucination from blood lose from your gash. "_ My name is Neco and I - wait, did you say wolf?" He looked puzzled and...slightly scared? Why would he be scared? "Yeah, there was this big black wolf with sliver eyes, kinda like yours!" He looked like he was hiding shock and fear with confusion. "But why are you living in the woods?" "I-" as he was about to say something, 3 guys around the same age burst I into the clearing. "Hey boss there's some arguing going on at the house. Who's this?" One boy with Sandy blonde hair and brown eyes asks, pointing to me. "This is... what's your name?" Neco asks quietly, turning to me. "Astrid." I mumble quietly. I've never been too proud of my name. It's too girly and it was my mom's name. I never liked her. Neco notices my internal sadness and whispers quietly," that's a pretty name, Astrid." He turns back to the boys and stands up. "Her name is Astrid and why isn't James taking care of it?" The boy with short brown hair,green eyes and a eyebrow and lip peircing says " James is the one arguing sir." Neco shakes his head muttering "why do I keep James as my beta? He's always starting fights." _Wait. Beta? Like..._ "Who's James? And who are they? And what do you mean by beta?" They all turn to look at me like they just relized I was there. Neco opens his mouth to speak then closes it like he's trying to decide on what to tell me. "He's Levi," pointing to the brown hair green eyed one," that's caleb and Alexander." Pointing to Blondie then to tattoos who hasn't said anything yet. Neco pulls a hand through his hair, ruffling it up. "James my second in command." I don't fail to notice that he slipped over the beta question. _hmmmm._ Caleb speaks up, breaking my thoughts. "Nice to meet you Astrid, but sir, you need to come back. James isn't very happy right now." He sighed "Okay, let me pack my stuff up." He turns and starts walking to his camp and packs up. After finishing he turns back to me. "Can you walk?" I nod my head and shakely get to my feet. I take a step forward but my injured leg gives out and I fall forward. Neco rushed forward and grabbed me to keep my from landing on my face. He picks me up and I groan and whimper when my already throbbing leg is jostled. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He says, holding me closer trying not to jostle my leg again. I clench my hands in pain and only realise how hard I was clenching my fists when I felt blood run down my hand and wrists. _Wouldn't be the first time ._ "Alexander, you stay here and keep watch. There were demons around the borders last night." "Yes sir." Alexander replies. "Demons?" I ask, trying to see what he knows. He ignored me. "Where are we going?" I try. "To the house." He replies shortly. The pain is so great I end up passing out, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Here's chapter three.**

When I regain consciousness, yet again, I'm laying on a bed with black sheets. As I take in my surroundings, I figure out that I'm in someone's room. Im laying on a twin bed in the center of the room with a dresser and tv across from me. There's a nightstand on each side of the bed and a bathroom to the left. I assume the closet is in the bathroom. There's a door to the left or the tv and on the opposite wall of the bathroom, there's another dresser.

The door opens, and in walks Neco, carrying a tray of food. "Here, you need to eat. We wrapped up you leg after cleaning it for you while you were asleep." I look down at my bandaged leg before looking back up at him. "Where am I? Why are you helping me?" He runs his finger through his hair. "Your in the house I was telling you about earlier." Before he could say anything else, my body was wracked with pains. I doubled over, knowing what is going to happen next. I jump up, and through the pain, manage to say, "Please, get me outside." "Why?" He's asks, his face twist in in concern and confusion. "I-I can't explain now. Please." I groan out. He sees my intensity of pain and he picks me up and carries me out of the room, down some stairs and out the door into the backyard to the edge of the forest. He puts me on the ground and I curl up and roll around in pain.

"Im sorry for what your about to see." I get out as I start to shift and change. My skin pulls and hair thickens and my face pulls and elongates. When the pain goes away, I know what has happened. My body has morphed into a medium sized black wolf with purple eyes. I look up at Neco to see is face covered in shock. "Wow..." he muttered, " You're real, now..." He gets down on all fours and I back away, unsure of his intentions. Next thing I know, I'm staring at a black wolf. _It's the same wolf that saved ! Wait. Neco's a werewolf? It makes so much more sense now. I wonder..._

 _'Can you hear my thoughts?'_ I ask with my mind. _'Yes I can. I thought all of your kind were gone,purple eyes. Is that why the demons We're chasing you?' ''Yes,now will answer my questions?'_ I ask. _'I was on watch duty. We've been having trdouble with demons recently and we have to watch the border. Im alpha wolf of the Black Moon pack. Why did you change like you would on a full moon?' 'When I'm sick, purple eyes automatically change to protect human form.'_ Neco turns around and walks forward, changing back. "Can you change back now?" I nod, then change. "I thought only purple eyes can run Black Moon pack." You say, confused.

 _I've never seen his eye color before._ "Silver eyes can too. There slightly less powerful than purple eyes and more common, yet there still very rare." I let that process. "Who's the Luna of the pack?" I ask. Neco looks slightly embarrassed. "Uh, there isn't one." "What? You don't have a Luna? I just assumed..." I trailed off awkwardly. "You thought I had mate. The only girls that like me and claim to be my mate are the ones that want me for looks and popularity." He says quietly. "Oh. I'm sorry. That's stupid. I mean you feelings aren't - the girls in your pack-not to offend your pack-forget it. Just- I dispensary anything." I say, embaressed that i just his pack and feelings. "No, its fine. I understand what you mean." I look up, happy he forgave me.

 _Why am I looking for his approval. I don't like him. Correction. I CAN'T llike him. I'll get him killed._ What's wrong? It looks like your thinking about something that upsets you." "Oh noting. Just thinking about my clothes at home." I lied quickly. I need new ones though. I look down at my combat boots covered in mud, my black jeans ripped where th demon caught my leg and then at my black tee shirt that is blood stained at the wrists, rripped in many places and dirty.

"We can go drop you off at your house. Your parents are probably worried." I laughed bitterly." They don't care. I've been gone since I was thirteen. My mom's dead, suicide, and my dad is a drunk abusive person who could care less if I jumped off a cliff." Neco looked horrified. " Im sorry. I just assumed-" I cut him off "It's not your fault. I can't go back anyways. The demons are probably waiting for me to come back." Well, I bet we can find you some spare clothes for now and get you some new ones once you get cleaned up." He says, pulling me off the ground and starts walking toward the house. I ran after him and we walked side by side across the yard. "I'll send two girls up to my room to help you get cleaned." He chucklss at the alarm on my face." Don't worry. There not the girls I told you about earlier."

 **So in one of the future chapters in going to tell you about the characters. I just don't know when yet.**


End file.
